


Candle Cove oneshots

by lostsilverkitty



Category: Candle Cove
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostsilverkitty/pseuds/lostsilverkitty
Summary: This is the first part to a fic I'm making(I plan on making several endings to this, just choose what character you want to pick)





	1. Chapter 1

Requests are open!


	2. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part to a fic I'm making  
> (I plan on making several endings to this, just choose what character you want to pick)

You roamed around the woods for hours...Your friends dared you to explore an abandoned house that was nearby...you were already regretting it

"Come on y/n! Don't be such a scaredy cat, nobody's lived there for years...you'll be fine!"  
You stayed close to your friend, "There might be someone! What if some murderer lives there?!"   
You tried to make up all the excuses you could think of, but your friend rolled her eyes and continued to walk...

It wasn't too long before you found the house...your friend pushed you inside, making you trip and fall forward into rubble  
You groaned and slowly got back up, trying to find your way in the dark...You heard your friend call out from behind you, "And remember...you don't leave until morning"

You looked around, the walls looked like they were fixing to collapse...  
There was broken furniture covered with mold; cracked picture frames hung on the walls, you could hardly make out what the pictures were...

You made your way down one of the hallways;rounding the corner you came across a staircase...  
You gulped and went down; a sharp smell of rust hit you as you continued further

Your imagination went wild...Images flashed in your mind about what you were going to find.

What exactly were you going to find down here?

You remembered reading the news about how some little girl went missing around this area years ago, they never found her body...  
Maybe you should leave? But what would your new friends think? They would think you were coward...

With that thought, you sighed and pushed yourself further...  
\----------  
At last you made it to the basement, it was cramped and cluttered with broken objects   
In the back you could see a small stage 

The stage was decorated with curtains and all sorts of props  
One of the props was a wooden boat with a face, it looked like it was staring at you...

You shuddered and continued to look around...

There was a small cardboard box next to the boat  
You rummaged around and found several video cassettes, a pig mask, and creepy looking puppets...

You reached inside and grabbed one of them...


End file.
